Babes in Titans Tower
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: A routine fight with Mumbo goes array when the result is a babyfied Raven. Now she is in need of some tender loving care until the spell wears off...her thoughts...'I'm doomed.' The only one she trusts is Starfire. WARNING:Shoujoai and Yuri present.
1. Bundle of joy?

Well, I've done it! I have started another (supposedly) long fanfiction story:p

And this time it is featuring the two lovely females of the Teen Titans: Raven and Starfire (Koriand'r for those who have read the comics!)

This has actually been sitting in my Notebook for some time so I'm a little further along than most of my other stories…I guess-

Needless to say, I hope you all enjoy this little story that will have elements from the cartoon and comic.

**Disclaimer:** TITANS GO!! …come on guys…please…(dolls face plant and fall over)…damn! I don't really own the Teen Titans…so leave me alone!

ON WITH THE STORY

"Mumbo Jumbo!"

Millions of birds suddenly flew out of the black top hat and attacked the boy in front of the magician. Yellow cape swirling, the boy in green and red cartwheeled out of the way only to have to dodge again when the birds turned around.

Quickly, the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin (who else would wear a traffic light), let loose a barrage of smoke grenades confusing the avians and causing them to fly away.

As Robin was taking care of the birds, his teammates had their own opponents to face off with.

Green and blue energy blasts were being released by Starfire and Cyborg against snaking vines and a giant lion respectively. Cinnabar red hair whipped and snapped as the golden orange Tameranean ducked and dodged the strangling vines.

Below her, Cyborg grappled with the huge lion. Metallic arms shined as the young African American lifted up and threw the lion towards the vines that had almost caught his flying teammate.

No longer occupied, both teen turned towards their leader and he signaled them to go after Mumbo, who was currently facing off with the dark mystic and green changeling of the team.

SOME TIME LATER

"Uhh? So…what are we supposed to do now!?"

Beast Boy threw his hands up into the air, confused and baffled by the situation the Titans now faced.

Said situation gurgled happily and wriggled around in the only other female's arms. Bright emerald green eyes looked down into pure amethyst and smiled.

"I believe we should go back to the Tower because, as Mumbo has said, this will reverse itself if given time."

With that, Starfire gently rose into the air, still cradling a babyfied Raven close to herself, and started towards home, leaving the boys to do as they wished.

The half metal boy simply stretched and yawned.

"Well, seems Star has the right idea y'all. Not much we can do now except wait."

Cyborg ambled over to his own 'baby' and climbed in, starting the engine. Beast Boy shrugged and followed his pal into the car; too tired to fly home after the battle with Mumbo Jumbo.

"You coming Robin?"

Tearing his eyes from the night sky and the slowly retreating figure in the sky, Robin also headed to the T-Car.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Once they were all strapped in, Cyborg roared down the bay side street heading towards the giant T-Tower on the island in the middle of the bay, heading home.

Floating softly through the air on the way to their home, Starfire took the chance to speak to Raven.

"I do not know if you can understand me right now Raven but I just want you to know that there is no need to be worried or frightened about your present state. We will take care of you until this wears off or until you are old enough to counter this spell yourself."

The Tameranean Princess smiled gently into the solemn face of her friend receiving a small grin in return. But the grin faded quickly as baby Raven began to shiver from the cool air over the ocean.

Screwing up her face in discomfort, the young Azarathean began to cry softly but soon ceased as Starfire wrapped her tighter in her cloak and held her closer to her warmth, humming a lullaby quietly.

"Hush little Raven. It's going to be alright."

Raven calmed down being lulled to sleep by the warmth of another and the vibrations she felt from her caretaker's humming. However, it was still far too cold for such a small being with only a cloak to cover her small frame.

Starfire noticed the shiver was still present and was worried because she knew if she flew faster Raven would get even colder and could possibly become sick. That was something the Star child did not want to happen, so she had to think fast for another way to get Raven warmer.

Raven sensed Koriand'r's troubled thoughts through her empathic abilities and even though she was pretty much asleep, the now little sorceress felt a need to comfort her best friend.

"Sta-bots."

Frowning sleepily at how her words didn't come out right, Raven tried again.

"Sta-bolts warm."

Kori had stopped right over the water about five and a half miles from Titan's Tower when Raven first spoke, fascinated that even so young, her beloved friend could speak.

Even if it wasn't quite perfect.

"Raven…are you sure?"

Deep violet eyes pierced all encompassing emerald as Raven nodded seriously.

"Twy."

Raven scowled at how her words wouldn't come out right. Starfire giggled silently, not wanting to anger Raven and nodded. Still suspended above the smooth motions of the bay waters holding Raven securely, Koriand'r closed her eyes and concentrated on her power.

Using the meditative techniques she learned from her teammate, Starfire brought that fiery warmth to the surface slowly and focused it not into her hands or eyes, but throughout her entire body, keeping it at a low heat so Raven wouldn't be burned. Finally opening her now glowing green eyes, Koriand'r looked down at Raven and smiled ever so happily at what she saw there.

The new burst of constant warmth had chased away the lingering cold that had shrouded the two and put Raven right to sleep nestled in the Tamaranean's slightly glowing arms, against an ample chest. A very faint, content smile graced the sleeping girl's features and Starfire was struck again with the knowledge that a smiling Raven is a very beautiful one…or at least cute in this case.

Starfire resumed the flight home, once again humming, and didn't cease even after she had landed on the roof. With the now fast asleep mage snuggled tight to her, Koriand'r opened the door that led inside while still glowing an eerie green and didn't bother turning on the hall lights since her power illuminated just enough to see the dancing shadows follow along the wall.

As the two females of this Titan group neared the door that connected to the common room/living room, the male voices from inside grew louder and Starfire hesitated to enter but did, risking the chance that Raven might be awakened.

And awakened she was!

The moment before the door _swooshed_ open, a hyper green monkey was already scrambling its way across the room to greet the females and to get a better look at Baby Raven.

Starfire had to admit that it wasn't all Beast Boy's fault for waking a sleeping Raven because Cyborg and Robin both came over right on BB's tail; Cyborg to exclaim over how small Raven's gotten and Robin to discuss the battle and future plans now that Raven is basically out of commission.

Starfire didn't know what really woke Raven up first: the noise, the sudden movement around her, or the tenseness of Star's own body against Raven's; but Star did know that having two out of the three boys suddenly snatch her from her warm and soothing spot within Star's arms only to be passed around non-stop really…upset Raven.

Violet eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance even as they began to tear up and her face scrunched up as she cried out loudly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were startled and tried to get Baby Raven to stop crying by making goofy faces at her and rocking her. Needless to say, that didn't really work…in fact, it only made things worse.

Raven had had ENOUGH! She realized that in her baby state she still had her teenage mind but her tiny body and crystal clear emotions made her realize that:

1.She had little to no control over her powers

and

2.She wanted to be with Koriand'r and she meant NOW!!

With a very loud wail, Raven's powers were released from her little body, which glowed white outlined in black like it does when she used her powers as a teenager. Seemingly blind white eyes locked onto the two offenders as shadows started to engulf all three of them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were terrified.

"RAVEN!! Please don't! I want to LIVE!!"

"Come on Rae! We didn't mean any harm!"

A small but very demonic smirk was their answer as the cloaked bundle floated itself away from the two boys. A sudden flash of light and the boys were nowhere to be seen. Awestruck (and a tiny bit scared) Robin and Starfire watched.

When only Raven was left, Starfire moved towards the mini-sorceress and was met half-way by Raven who looked at her with her normal violet eyes even as the last of her power faded from her body.

Raven had seen Koriand'r walk towards her and decided she wanted to be back in those warms arms now, so she floated over to the golden orange skinned alien holding out her tiny baby arms and smiled slightly in happiness that soon she would be back in that nice and soothingly warm embrace.

Raven wasn't aware that she was making little happy gurgles as Starfire smilingly reached out and enfolded Raven once more in her arms, but Kori and Robin noticed, eliciting a very ecstatic smile from one and a puzzled frown from the other.

Unaware of Robin's presence, Koriand'r giggled, making Raven do so as well when Star nuzzled against Raven's face and neck, blowing little bursts of air to tickle the small mage. Unlike Beast Boy's and Cyborg's slightly rougher handling, Koriand'r gently rewrapped Rae in her cloak while continuing to keep her in a happy mood.

A happy mood which increased to outright giggling when the green changeling and half metal boy came in sopping wet and smelling like dead fish.

Beast Boy threw a disgruntled look at the laughing baby.

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny Raven."

With that he morphed into a dog and shook himself, getting Cyborg even more wet.

"Yo! Grass Stain! Quit it! Thanks to Rae, I'm already gettin' rusty! I don't need to short circuit!"

Then the one brown eye and unblinking red eye focused on the laughing baby in Star's arms.

"Man, Rae! When you grow back up you so owe me!"

Raven finally quit laughing and said goodnight to the two waterlogged boys.

"Night Cy…Night BB."

Those baby words had the magical effect of putting smiles back on the boys' faces and they bid Raven a goodnight as they went off to get cleaned up for bed.

"Aww, Goodnight Raven."

"Night Rae. Night y'all."

But before the boys could reach the door that led to their rooms, Robin called them back for a moment.

"Wait guys! Where is Raven going to sleep? We can't put her in her room when she's this young."

"Kowi."

The quiet voice of the baby was heard through the silence as everyone tried to think of the best solution.

"What Raven?"

Gazing out at everyone with deep purple eyes, Raven tried to elaborate as best she could given how limited her ability to form words now was.

"Rwae goh with Korwi."

Koriand'r looked down at Raven.

"Are you sure Raven?"

Locking eyes with the Princess, Raven nodded emphatically.

"Yes."

Starfire smiled and turned her gaze back up at the boys.

"I believe that this is settled. Goodnight everyone."

Turning to the left, Starfire and Raven went through the sliding door that led to their rooms leaving the boys to do as they wished.

Well…what did you all think?

I'd love to hear from you and all you have to do is click that little blue button at the bottom that says 'Go'!

I have Ch. 2 almost done so all I have to do is finish it, type it up, and post!! Be on the lookout!

ToaR


	2. Bathtime and Morning Grumpiness

A new chapter already?! I don't believe this! And I'm the one who wrote this:p

Well, I am hoping you are all enjoying this little story of mine. Then again, who could resist a baby Raven:) I'm planning on having a sequel (much MUCH later!!) about Starfire becoming a baby and growing as well! We'll see:p

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Teen Titans I would have………well it doesn't matter because I don't own the Teen Titans! I do however own this particular plot:-)

ON WITH THE STORY

Starfire was the first to greet the sun that next morning. Of course, seeing as the sun amplifies her powers, it's only natural that she greets it the moment it makes its first appearance of the day.

Clad only in a white tank-top and her white panties, Starfire's skin seemed to glow as golden orange as the sun when night approaches over the waters of the ocean. With a huge yawn and a delicious feeling stretch, Starfire opened pure emerald eyes and looked around her room…only to find it wasn't her room!

Tiny trendles of sunlight trickled in through heavy dark blue drapes that blocked the outside world from coming in and landed across a golden orange face as well as a deathly pale one. The intruding light that danced upon pale colored eyelids annoyed the still sleeping owner of this dark room, causing her to shuffle around in her dozing state, trying to get closer to the warmth that she sensed near to her.

Koriand'r's eyes were drawn away from the slightly opened curtain to the tiny body burrowing further into her side. Needless to say, seeing Raven look so cute caused the Tameranean Princess to start giggling…though it may also be because of Raven's breathing along her abdomen, tickling with every breath out, that really caused the alien's mirth.

Gaining control, Starfire just laid there soaking in the quiet comfort inside Raven's room while she thought about what led to Raven sharing her room with her chosen companion.

After leaving the boys last night, Kori was planning on only stopping by Raven's room to grab a big pj top for Baby Rae to wear to sleep, then moving onto her own room with Raven to sleep. Things did not quite turn out that way however.

FLASHBACK

"Here we are Raven."

Koriand'r stopped in front of the metal sliding door with the name 'RAVEN' etched into it, and typed in the code that Raven had given to her when they first started meditating together on the keypad so the door would open. With a hiss, Raven's room was revealed and the two females stepped (or was carried) inside. It still baffled Starfire every time she entered this room how gloomy yet strangely beautiful it was.

A massive bookcase immediately to the left upon entering harbored thick tomes of words and wisdom as it stretched along the wall, only to end when the dresser began. There upon lay the meditation mirror and other such objects. Starfire made sure she steered clear of that particular enchanted mirror as she continued further towards the closet situated near Raven's bed.

Inside the closet there were a lot of cloaks and leotards in the front, but digging to the back, Star found some t-shirts she could use to dress her friend in for bed. Raven still cradled in one arm, Starfire pulled down a deep violet shirt and backed out of the closet to the bed. There, she laid Raven and the soon-to-be pj down.

Sleepy amethyst eyes suddenly weren't so sleepy as they widened in confusion and surprise. Koriand'r had begun disrobing.

"What Korwi doing?"

Finished with her knee-high boots, metal collar and bracelets, Kori crossed her arms, grasped the hem of her purple top and pulled up in one smooth motion leaving her upper half naked. It was at this point that Raven had asked her startled question. Not bothering to stop, Kori just turned to face her friend as she both answered her question and finished undressing.

"I am getting ready for our bath Raven."

Face completely red and violet eyes riveted on emerald ones, Raven furrowed her brow at the odd sentence.

"'our' baf?"

Chuckling, Starfire nodded while picking Raven back up and floating them both over to the door that connected to Raven's bathroom.

"Yes Raven, 'our' bath. We are both hot and dirty from the battle earlier and I believe we will sleep better if we are clean. And I do not believe that you would be able to wash yourself until you are a little older; otherwise I would let you bathe alone."

With a 'whoosh' the bathroom door opened and Starfire flipped on the lights. Staying in the air, Starfire reached for the knobs in the bathtub and turned them on one at a time, checking the water temperature and adjusting as needed until the tub was full with very warm water. By now, Raven had come to grips with her situation and she knew that even if she didn't feel comfortable being nude in front of anyone, Koriand'r was only trying to help and would never ridicule Raven.

And…Raven really wanted to be clean!

So when Kori had found the correct water temperature and finished filling the body sized basin with said water, Raven only wanted to wash up and go to bed feeling tired and a little achy. The sorceress from Azarath did not fail to notice how gentle the Princess of Tamaran was being with her as the golden orange skinned young woman unwrapped the cloak from around Baby Rae and sat down in the cleaning water with her now tiny body propped against the much larger one so she could be washed equally as gently.

"Close your eyes Raven, I mush wash your hair."

Raven obediently shut her eyes as long fingers scrubbed her soft hair clean of any filth that may have found its way into the strands from the fight with Mumbo.

"Now hold your breath."

Again, Raven followed directions feeling the warm water being poured over her head and down her face, erasing all trace of soapy suds from her short violet hair. Next a worn washcloth was lathered with soap and she was scrubbed from head to toes very softly by those strong orange hued hands.

After she was rinsed off satisfactorily enough for both herself and Koriand'r; Kori than began to wash her won much longer red hair.

"Korwi's hair pretty."

Finished rinsing, Koriand'r once again lathered up the washcloth.

"Thank you Raven. Your hair is beautiful as well."

A slight blush appeared on pale cheeks but that was soon forgotten as Starfire blew some of the bubble bath into the air to entertain her charge. Raven found the floating silvery orbs absolutely fascinating and her arms automatically reached up to grasp at them. She knew in her mind that they were just bubbles and not that interesting, nevertheless her body influenced some things obviously. So she played and giggled when Starfire kept blowing the soapy stuff into the air.

'I'm glad it's Koriand'r in here with me instead of anyone else.' Raven was feeling embarrassed at how little control she had over the tendencies of a young baby to respond to almost anything interesting and giggle over it. Starfire understood so she said nothing and just continued washing.

Since Raven was sitting in Starfire's lap so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by all that water, Kori could only wash her upper half.

'That is alright. I will simply take a shower after I get Raven done.'

The two females stayed in the bathtub a while longer, just enjoying the warmth and relaxing after a long and taxing battle; then Starfire picked up Raven and rose out of the water. Having laid out two towels earlier, the Tameranean grabbed the nearest one and wrapped the miniature sorceress in it. Gentle circular motions along baby soft skin dried off the clinging water from Raven and Starfire then took her into the dark room and laid Raven upon the big bed.

"I will be back momentarily, so please wait here Raven."

A nod from the Azarathean sent the Tamaranean back into the bathroom to finish cleaning up. Not really feeling too sleepy anymore, Raven decided she should see how much she can do in her present state.

With a towel still shrouding her body, Raven moved to sit up which she found she could do…for all of 30 seconds before becoming unbalanced and falling over. Scowling thunderously as only a child could when concentrating, Raven next tried to move around on her own by standing and walking…safe to say she wasn't successful.

She did, however, manage to find out she could crawl. Soon a purple haired choo choo train was chugging its way across the soft surface of the bed. Raven would never admit it, even under the threat of having to listen to Beast Boy's jokes for eternity, but she was having a lit of fun!

Fun that was interrupted by two gently golden orange hands lifting her up to eyelevel with beautifully clear emerald eyes set in an exotic alien face so different from her own.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun Raven, but it is late and we must both sleep if we are to feel refreshed for tomorrow."

With one hand on Raven's back making sure she stays sitting upright after being set down on the bed again, Koriand'r drew the towel away and helped Baby Rae put on her night shirt. Letting go of Raven completely for a moment, Starfire slipped on her own outfit that she had grabbed quickly after her shower while Raven was preoccupied with her new found mobility. Cradling Ravens tiny form once more, Kori moved towards the automatic door.

"Come my friend. It is time for us to go to bed."

Letting out a little cry, Raven caught her best friend's attention before they reached the door.

"Stay here!"

Confused green eyes looked into violet. "But Raven, you do not like it when anyone other than you is in your room for a long period of time.

Tiny patted at golden orange cheeks. "Is ok."

The dark mage's reward was a brilliant smile and gentle hug. "Then we shall sleep here."

And they did.

END FLASHBACK

Glancing over at the blue neon numbers of Raven's clock, Starfire saw that it was 6:45am, the time that Raven usually wakes up to go to the roof and meditate. Unsure of whether or not Raven wished to continue this ritual when she now couldn't even sit-up without assistance let alone walk or teleport safely to the roof, Starfire decided to wake the sleeping girl.

"Raven…it is time for your morning meditation. Do you wish to do so this morning?"

One sleepy amethyst eye creaked open and a small grunt issued from the awakening girl.

"…unhuh…haf to."

But despite what she said, Raven was very comfortable right where she was and her body had no intention of moving except to snuggle up to the alien princess more. Starfire noticed that her friend was dozing again and though she was tempted to let the dark mage sleep she knew Raven would want to get up or she would feel upset later for letting her new situation disrupt her routines moreso than it already has.

"You must wake up Raven. ...Very well, I will just have to…persuade you to get up."

With an evil smile and mischievous twinkle in her eye that would put Beast Boy's best to shame, Koriand'r commenced her persuasion. Raven's eyes flew open as her mouth opened to let out a scream. She found out, however, that she couldn't breath and so attempted to wriggle out of the torture. That only made it worse! She was given a small reprieve to gain back her breath lost in the first initial attack but the second wave came in quickly and screaming laughter escaped.

Long and quick golden orange fingers glided over every tickle spot they could find on Raven's tiny body. Much to Koriand'r's delight and Raven's horror, Raven's infant body was extremely ticklish. Kori ended the merriment the moment small, light object started to float out of their placements; giving the breathless but still giggling baby a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled into the tiny hands that had reached out in a futile attempt to cease the torture.

"Now that you are awake dear friend, we can get ready for the day and go meditate followed by breakfast."

Raven tried to muster up her deadly glare to deliver to her new 'enemy' but her body still felt the aftershocks of the tickle attack…and besides…Kori was smiling at her.

With a mental shrug, Raven decided that she didn't mind so much…as long as it didn't happen TOO often…and the boys NEVER find out…or try it themselves! So instead of a glare, Raven settled for a little scowl.

"Korwi…"

At Raven's slightly scolding tone, Starfire smiled and picked her up to dress her for the day.

"Forgive me Raven, but we should be getting up."

Raven cooperated and soon both girls were exiting the dark room for the brighter lit hall.

"Korwi?"

Starfire halted before the door that leads to the roof and turned her attention to Raven. "Yes?"

Raven fidgeted a bit before she brought her gaze to Koriand'r's. "Can we medid…medita…"

Raven's frustration with her hindered vocabulary was starting to agitate her and small tears began to glisten in her eyes. Kori understood.

"Do you wish to meditate elsewhere Raven?"

Sniffling a little, Raven nodded. Koriand'r thumbed away the tiny tracks of tears from the pale cheek of her friend. "Hmm…how about the living room?"

Again the purple haired girl bobbed her head up and down. Turning on her heel, Starfire went back the way they came, heading for the large room in the middle of their tower where each day the Teens gathered together to enjoy the company of the others.

"Then we shall go there."

Swish Both girls had to shield their eyes for a moment because, no matter how brightly lit a hall or room is, not light bulb can defeat the sheer power of the sun. When they opened their eyes and looked out over the living room at the windows, what they saw took their breath away.

A more perfect sunrise has yet to be seen. Soft yet distinct pastel colors painted the world in hues of pink, lavender, blue, yellow, orange, and white. The ocean surrounding the T-Tower Island looked especially magnificent. From the doorway, Starfire glided over to the expansive windows, sat cross legged and placed Raven in her lap so she was also facing the sky, all still in mid-air. Supported as she was, Raven could sit upright without wobbling and thus they started their two hour long meditation session.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Though, truthfully, for Raven it came out more like this.

"Azawath, Metwion, Zintoes."

By time 9:00am rolled around, Raven heard a growling noise and felt a rumbling from behind her. Opening one eye and tilting her head slightly, Raven caught the blush that stained the Tameranean's cheeks. A smaller blush appeared on Raven's pale cheeks as an answering growl issued from her own empty stomach.

Giggling, Starfire extended her legs until they nearly touched the ground then floated to the kitchen area. "It seems that we must eat. What would you like?"

"Tofu!"

The green changeling popped out of nowhere from behind his female teammates, startling them.

"Beast Boy!"

"Wahh!"

Raven was surprised enough that she started crying and couldn't seem to stop herself. Furious glowing emerald eyes pinned Beast Boy with a deadly glare worthy of being one of Raven's best.

"Eh…heheheh…s-sorry about that Rae, Star…so…tofu?"

Eyes still shining lime green, Starfire shook her head and continued on towards the counters that surrounded the kitchen and cut it off from the rest of the living room area.

"No thank you. Raven and I will find something ourselves."

Koriand'r sat Raven down upon one of the countertops and soothingly rubbed circles on the dark mage's back, once again calming the little hiccupping cries emanating form her friend.

"Since you would have a difficult time chewing anything not soft, would you be content with instant oatmeal?"

Raven grimaced slightly at the though of nothing to eat but the nasty mushy stuff for a while but nodded her assent. "Yes."

At that, Starfire got to business and made two bowls of oatmeal, both with added cinnamon, sugar, and milk. Setting the food on the counter, Starfire pulled up a stool to sit on, then plopped Raven onto her lap and began to eat.

Right away there was a problem. Raven's pale little arms couldn't quite control their movements enough nor sustain the weight of the food and metal spoon for long. Beyond frustrated, Raven started glowing with the presence of her powers ready to do some damage but a much larger hand covered her own and helped Raven feed herself. Soon both girls were finished eating and Koriand'r cleared away their bowls, putting them into the sink for the unlucky one who had dish duty to do later.

By this time, Robin and the other boys had made their own food though it was disappearing very quickly. Looking up from his demolished plate, Robin called out to Starfire.

"Hey Star! We have outdoor obstacle today. What are you going to do about Raven? She's way too young to go through the course."

Emerald eyes looked down at the top of the violet crowned of hair that belonged to Raven, pondering her options.

"I believe…that until Raven is old enough to be on her own for an extended period of time I will stay with her on the sidelines."

Robin frowned slightly. "I guess that's ok for the course but what about when we go to fight villains? You can't…"

Cyborg interrupted Robin, puzzled at their leader's behavior; but pushing that aside to smile at the only two females on his team. "Ah, don't worry about it Star. If we need help we'll call for backup but other than that it would be best if you stayed with Rae and keep her safe until this spell wears off."

Beast Boy jumped up and down nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! And besides I can take 'em!" With his breaking voice and trying to pose manly with such a scrawny body, Beast Boy got laughs and eye rolls for his trouble. "What!!"

Finished laughing, Starfire smiled brilliantly at her male comrades. "Then, Raven and I will be backup for you should you have need of us in a fight."

Throughout that entire exchange Raven had stayed silent but her gaze was focused solely on Robin and his odd behavior. Than Koriand'r had asked if Raven was agreeable to the plan for fighting Cyborg had come up with. Glancing up at her best friend; 'Perhaps more…' whispered a voice inside her head which she quickly stifled, but keeping Robin in her periphery vision, Raven nodded.

"Korwi stay wif Rae."

Again her words came out not quite up to par with her usual diction and she got annoyed enough with the boys' comments that she threateningly started glowing.

"Aww! Isn't Rae cute when she talks like that!"

"Dude! I should take her out with me chick hunting! She'd help me score some numbers!"

"Heh! It seems she really is a baby."

Luckily for the boys, Starfire noticed Raven's evil glare directed at them and her burgeoning powers beginning to manifest themselves. Frantically Star searched for a way to distract the dangerous but still undeniably cute mage in her arms. With only seconds left before Mount Raven blew and destroyed the boys, Starfire went into action.

From the very first ticklish poke into her side, Raven lost all thought of the boys and could only focus on this disturbingly fun sensation the alien princess had invoked.

'I really dislike having such a ticklish body!'

Shrieking laughter was echoing down the hallway as Starfire took Raven back to her room still drawing out giggles and wriggling from Baby Rae. Soon though, Koriand'r ceased her distraction for the boys, who were still clueless in the living room from which she had dashed out of with the excuse of an afternoon nap for Raven.

"You are in a much better mood now, right Raven?"

Little aftershocks from the onslaught of tickling were still causing some giggles to escape when the two girls reached Raven's door.

"Only wif Korwi."

The moment those words passed from her mouth into the air with out being processed by her brain, Raven stopped moving altogether and her face had a horrified visage upon it. Not to mention her cheeks were as warm as the starbolts her friend uses in battle. Raven refused to look at Starfire after that, but that didn't bother Kori at all for she had heard Raven's slip and it made her so happy.

However, Star knew form experience that on the very rare occasions when Raven allows words to show how she feels about her teammates, she extremely dislikes it when someone makes a big deal out of it. So the alien form the Vega star system kept quiet about the statement her best friend had uttered and opened the door to Raven's room.

"What is it you would like to do now Raven?"

Still refusing to look at Koriand'r lest she give away even more of what she's feeling, Raven opened her mouth to reply while peering into her dark room.

"Rae like to Rwead…"

As the two Titans walked past the dresser upon which sat the meditation mirror, said portal into Raven's mid seemed to come to life. A giant red and black hand rose from the face of the mirror and grabbed the unsuspecting Tameranean who in turn was still holding onto Raven. Needless to say, Raven got interrupted as both girls were yanked screaming into a dark world that would be the perfect setting for a gothic horror.

Seeing the rapidly approaching ground and knowing if they there was a chance that the young Azarathean still in her arms could very well get hurt, Koriand'r turned her back to the ground in case her ability to fly was impaired her so she would take the brunt of the fall and not Raven.

Koriand'r released a sigh of relief when their descent slowed, signaling she could still use at least one of her powers. Touching down softly in the middle of a boulder floating mid-air among an entire field of other similar pieces of rock, the pair of girls glanced around; one visiting for the first time, the other merely revisiting a manifestation of who and what she is in her mind.

Pitch black sky as far as the eye could see in every direction punctured only by tiny holes to let in points of blood red light. Twisted, gnarled trees bearing nothing on their branches moaned in an unseen wind threatening to tear their roots from the rocks they had a death grip on.

"Is this what the boys saw when they were last her Raven?"

Silent for a moment, almost as if ashamed at how her demon blood affects everything she is, Raven nodded.

"Yes."

Then pointing towards a particularly large land mass at the very center of this dark galaxy that is Raven's min, the young mage chanted her three magic words causing a massive shift in the scenery. Around the stationary rock upon which the two Titans stood, masses of earth, ice, and rock swirled in a kaleidoscope of black, grey, and brown until in front of them a path was laid to lead them to their destination; the gate at the center that will transport them back to the Tower.

"Let's go Korwi."

Striding forward, Koriand'r shifted Raven in her arms so she could easily see and direct where they should go.

"Yes, let us."

----

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and out! But here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!!

For those of you wondering, I made Raven a baby (later to grow up slowly) to nurture her growing feelings for Starfire. She starts out needing to depend upon Starfire and that provides the basis for her growing love which will grow as she does. Trust is what this first baby part is about!

So please, READ AND REVIEW!! I love you all!

ToaR


End file.
